Flying Commercial
by madam-fandom
Summary: The original gang goes undercover as family, and adorable fluff ensues. Set some time in Season 1, with Ward as a Good guy, and the universe being nice to FitzSimmons.
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me again why we have to fly commercial? We own a plane for God's sake!" Skye complained as she unlaced her boots and hopped to keep up with the slow-moving line.

"Because," Coulson said as he began untying his own shoes, "For this to work, we need them to believe that we're a normal family, and that means not arriving in our private jet with the S.H.I.E.L.D. symbol painted on the back.

Skye grumbled in response as Grant placed a hand on her shoulder as he tugged off his own shoes, throwing them into a bin with her's with just a bit too much anger.

"Hey calm down, it's not that bad," Skye said as she turned to face him. He waved her off, gesturing to the echoing airport room as an explanation.

"Oh don't worry about him, Skye, he's just upset that he has to do this." Simmons started as she pulled off her belt and placed it in a bin with her little bag and pushed them towards the x-ray machine.

"Yeah, he's just upset at the exposure and lack of efficiency," Fitz said, finishing her thought for her. Simmons gestured to him as she walked through the metal detector, sighing as they made her walk back through because she had gone too soon.

Coulson leaned over to May as they watched the younger agents pass through the metal detector.

"I know you don't like this, but we have to. This one matters, we have to find answers about HYDRA, and this is the only way to do it." His hands never stopped moving the entire time, and neither did May's eyes.

"Ward and I have the same problem. Too exposed." Coulson nodded and went in front of her to the other side, where everyone had already tied their shoes and reclaimed their bags.

May walked through and gave the security officer a wide smile as he waved her through.

"What the hell was that?" Fitz said, leaning over to speak into Simmons's ear. She shrugged and averted her eyes as May approached, narrowing her eyes as the young scientists.

"I guess, in the field, this is how we act." Skye said, falling into step on the other side of Simmons.

"Dunkin, guys?" Coulson asked over his shoulder, one of his hands on May's shoulder. She was smiling tightly, but Coulson was ignoring her.

Fitz shot a look down to Skye, who shrugged. Simmons looked to the others before nodding tentatively.

"Hell yeah, I'm starved!" He said walking past the others to lead the Dunkin Donuts charge. Coulson laughed and followed him as they joined other travelers in the fast-growing line. May slowed down and eased herself between Fitzsimmons, throwing her arms around them casually, though neither looked very comfortable.

"If this is going to work," She said softly, a smile never leaving her face, "We have to be a family, which means relaxing." She stopped and turned to face them as they entered the line, ignoring Ward and Coulson chatting about the value of a breakfast burrito.

"Mom, _please_. This'll be fun!" Skye said, pulling May into a tight hug, then pushing past her to stand tightly between Coulson and Ward, throwing her two cents into the growing breakfast burrito debate.

May rolled her eyes as she turned back to Fitzsimmons, her eyebrows halfway up her forehead.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, Mom," Fitz stumbled awkwardly, folding his hands uncomfortably as Simmons nodded. May smiled softly and turned to look at the menu, rolling her eyes at Ward's argument that the breakfast burrito was a better value than a sandwich.

"Grant, you can't seriously think the burrito is better! Look how small it is! you'll be hungry by the time we board the plane!" May pointed subtly to a boy scarfing down a burrito, looking somewhat amused at the miniature burrito.

"I don't know Mel, they look good, look, they have little peppers in them!" Coulson said, pointing at the brightly lit menu as they shuffled forward in the line.

"Well I won't be any part of this nonsense. Skye, what are you getting?" May said, turning her attention away from Ward, who was now re-evaluating his decision.

"Well, I was thinking doughnuts," Skye began, ignoring Ward's snort behind her, "But I guess a sandwich won't kill me," She conceded. May put her arm around Skye's waist and stage whispered.

"You can actually get both, we're on vacation. And besides, your father's paying anyways!" May laughed along with Skye, who smiled brightly at Coulson over May's shoulder.

Coulson rolled his eyes but smiled, resting his chin on the top of May's head, his hands on her shoulders.

"How about you, Fitzsimmons?" Fitz squinted at the menu while Simmons started.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sandwich, but I also think a bagel, but if you think a sandwich will last longer, I mean I know it technically has more protein but really, who cares, but I might get the bagel anyways, because I want one. Yeah, I think I'll have a bagel." She nodded to herself finally, her decision made. Coulson smiled wryly and nodded, looking to Fitz.

"Well, I think two sandwiches will do. One for later if I get a bit peckish, cause I didn't think to pack any snacks." Simmons rolled her eyes leaning into his shoulder slightly, a thin smile on her lips.

Orders were made, and they trailed behind May to an open section of seats a few rows away from their gate, because naturally, they were early.

"Now," Skye started, swallowing the last of her sandwich and pulling out her donut, "Could someone _please_ tell me why I have to sit between Dad and Grant?" Skye waved her ticket in May's face, and the older woman smiled slightly over her sandwich. "They're going to squish me!" Simmons laughed softly as Grant scoffed indignantly, shaking his head at Skye.

"Hey, I'm not happy about it either!" Grant said, "I have to sit next to you!" Fitz shook his head and pulled folders out of his bag.

"Well, luckily you all have homework." Coulson began handing out the envelopes, his voice dropping to a whisper. "Memorize this, then flush it down the toilet. It'll disintegrate in water."

"Well, luckily it's a long flight to London!" Skye said, flipping through her packet, eyes wide.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello! It's me! I'm backish! Hope you enjoy, and do leave me a review if you'd like! Please don't expect regular updates, because life is cray.**

 **Love you all, ~M**


	2. Chapter 2

"I've never been to London before!" Skye said, dragging Simmons out the doors into the cloudy night. The others trailed behind, significantly less impressed than Skye.

"Skye, it's just a city!" Simmons said, barely avoiding smashing into people as Skye dragged her through traffic to the waiting car, whose sign read: Phil, Melinda, and Co.

"Move over, fatty" May said as she slid in behind Coulson, who smiled and made space, looping his arm around her waist. She smiled, but for some reason, it looked less forced than the previous few.

The whole team seemed more relaxed, settling into their roles. May and Coulson were Melinda and Phil, parents and possible Hydra sympathizers. Ward was Grant, their eldest son, who was perfect, a student at West Point, a volunteer firefighter, puppy-saver extraordinaire. FitzSimmons were their adopted kids, brother and sister from the U.K., both very bright and very close. Skye was just Skye, the youngest kid, who had knack for getting into trouble and harassing her brothers. Officially, they were on vacation in London for two weeks while they were all off from college, but in reality, they were investigating Hydra's finances from the inside. The Von Strucker family was having their annual gala the next week, which was a perfect excuse to get into their house and hack into their computer systems to find out where they were getting money from.

They unloaded from the car and each grabbed their bags, hauling them up the the flat they'd rented. There were three bedrooms, one for Mel and Phil, one for FitzSimmons, and one for Grant and Skye.

"There will be absolutely no funny business," Coulson had said earlier that week, "You're sharing rooms this way because that's how the siblings worked out because of accents, but make no mistake, this is an assignment. I will be right down the hall." He'd cut his eyes around the room, pointedly ignoring the smirk on Skye's face.

They threw their bags into their respective rooms and hustled back out the door and down the stairs; the ancient elevator would save them no time.

"Okay, so we're only grabbing the essentials, and indian food." Phil said as they walked in a pack down the crowded sidewalk to the store.

"Skye, Jemma, you're on Indian food duty. Make sure you get the right stuff," He said handing Jemma a piece of paper with neatly written orders from the six of them.

"The rest of us are in charge of groceries. Leo, you're on breakfast stuff and snacks, Grant, you're on sandwich stuff, Mel, fruits and veggies. I'll grab the rest." They split up, hurrying off into the dark night, Jemma and Skye to get dinner, and the rest to get food for at least some of the rest of their time in London.

"I hadn't expected it to be this cold in London!" Skye said as they pushed open the door to the restaurant. Jemma rolled her eyes and walked past Skye, linking arms as they ordered dinner.

"For here or to go?" The man asked.

"To go, thanks," Jemma replied, sitting down at one of the few tables to wait for their food.

"I hope the others are doing alright," Jemma said.

"In what universe are we going to eat _that_ on a sandwich," Grant said, putting the pesto back on the shelf.

Fitz, with his basket full of cereal and granola bars, looked taken aback. "This universe! How else will Si-Jemma make her famous Prosciutto Buffalo mozzarella sandwich? Without a hint of pesto aioli? Unheard of!" He put the jar in his own basket and went to join Phil, who'd grabbed a smorgasbord of other stuff, including cheese, milk, and a case of beer.

"I hope this is enough," Phil said gesturing to Mel's two baskets of fruits and vegetables.

"Hey, I will not have anyone getting scurvy on my watch. It's bad enough you let Leo get breakfast. This," She pulled out a pack of cookies, "Doesn't look like breakfast to me." She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey," Leo defended, "Dad said snacks too. Tea cookies count as a snack." Melinda smiled and shook her head, admitting defeat.

They checked out their groceries, each grabbing a large handful of bags and scurrying into the night which had, while they were shopping, become quite dark.

"Hope Jemma and Skye beat us back to the flat," Leo said, walking fast to keep up with Grant, "Because I'm famished." Grant adjusted his bags and nodded.

"I'm starved. I wish I'd thought to grab an extra sandwich this morning. The plan food was terrible."

"Ah young cricket," Leo said, laying a bag-laden hand on Grant's shoulder, "As someone who has flown transatlantic more times than I can count, plane food is bad news. Always."

"This is us, Boys!" Melinda shouted to them as they walked past their building.

"Ah, yes," Leo said as they pushed open the door to the stairwell. "We knew that, but we were just making sure we weren't being, um, followed, right Grant?" Grant nodded silently, taking the steps two at a time, excited to eat as much indian food as was humanly possible.

"I hope they're home," Phil said as he pushed open the door. "Jemma! Skye! Your guys home?" Coulson shouted down the hall, holding the door for the other three.

"Yea, we got it all set up in here." Skye said as she walked into the hall, followed closely by Jemma, both of whom started grabbing bags and shoving food into cabinets, all six of them in the small kitchen.

"Does bread go in the refrigerator?" Leo asked, holding the loaf above his head.

A chorus of 'no's lowered his hand, though his blush didn't disappear nearly as fast.

"Well, no need to say it so nicely guys," Fitz mumbled as they put away the last of the food and shoved past one another down the hall to the living room, which had been set up with a small table and six chairs, all squeezed in together.

The first few minutes were silent except for requests for different containers of food, each being shoveled into a mouth almost as fast as they could pull more out of the paper bag that seemed as endless as their appetites.

"Man, I was really hungry," Grant said, leaning back from the table and taking a sip of his beer.

"I know how you feel," Leo said as he too sipped his beer and scooted back from the table, letting the remaining four have a bit more room for their elbows.

"Well," Jemma started, "If you'd packed snacks like everyone else maybe you wouldn't be such starved animals."

"If we were all as prepared as Jemma Simmons," Grant opened, "The world would be a much better place."

"But tragically," Leo said, dramatically putting a hand on his forehead, "Some of us have to be dumb to make you look like Princess freakin' Bubblegum." Simmons scowled and took another bite of her dinner while Skye gave Fitz a quick thumbs-up under the table.

"Does the fighting have to start this early?" Melinda asked rhetorically.

"It's been a long day. Why doesn't someone start the line for the shower so we can get to bed before midnight?" Phil said, gesturing to the boys, who'd already finished dinner.

"Yea, I suppose that'd be alright. I can go first." Leo said, walking off to one of the two other bedrooms to grab his stuff for a shower.

"I'm not sure this whole one-bathroom thing is going to work, Phil," Melinda said, snapping the top back onto her dinner container. She gestured to the already-present line for the single room. Grant had sat down in the hall outside the door, a novel in his hand.

"It'll be fine. We get by with two on the bus, and besides, it's only a problem tonight, because most of us are showering. It'll work out." He pushed a piece of her hair out of her face with a soft smile. She smiled in return and started grabbing empty takeout containers and throwing them into the paper bag they'd come in. The two that hadn't been finished, she placed in the refrigerator, smiling at the obvious lack of dishes.

"That is the weirdest shower I have used in my entire life." Leo said as he walked out of the bathroom, the mirror still fogged up.

"What's wrong with it?" Grant asked as he walked in, taking it in.

"Well, the shower head is really low. Even for me." Grant sighed and shut the door behind him.

"Jem, I'm going to bed, goodnight everybody!" Leo called into the flat, walking into the bedroom and shutting the door behind him.

"You girls can go tonight, we can shower in the morning Phil," Melinda said, grabbing a bag and walking into the kitchen to brush her teeth. Phil followed, grumbling about how he hated showering in the morning.

"Come chill in our room, Jemma!" Skye said, pulling her friend into the small room, where two twin beds dominated the area of the room that wasn't covered with their bags. Skye flopped down on one of the beds, a wide smile on her face.

"Don't you think AC and May are adorable?" She began, ignoring the blush that covered Jemma's face.

"I suppose. They're just so comfortable together." She replied, pulling her knees into her chest on the other bed.

"Yea, I know. It's gonna be kinda weird to try to sleep in the same room as Grant. I can't imagine the tension that'll exist for you and Fitz," Skye said, her eyebrows waggling suggestively. Jemma shook her head with a smile.

"It's not the first time we've shared a room." Skye looked across the room, an eyebrow cocked. Jemma seemed to notice at once the implications of her words, and began stumbling over herself to explain.

"Not like, romantically or anything, we just had no heat in the dorms, and so we had to share rooms to conserve heat. It was totally platonic, not romantic at all."

"Well, this is weird," Grant said, walking past Jemma to his bag. "No, you don't have to get up, unless you're up next?" Jemma looked across at Skye, a blush still lingering on her alabaster cheeks. Skye nodded and gestured for her to go first.

"Goodnight!" Jemma said as she walked to the bathroom, leaving the other two in companionable silence.

"Well, do you at least see the chemistry between Coulson and May?" Skye said to Grant across the room. Grant rolled his eyes before responding.

"It's a job, Skye, that's all. Like we're not actually siblings, they're not actually in love. It's called acting."

"If you say so," Skye said conspiratorially, "We'll see."

* * *

 **A/N: Don't expect updates like this, but I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a review please! ~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, friends! Hope all's well! Enjoy! (PSA: FitzSimmons is in a secret relationship, because I'm a lazy writer)**

* * *

"Ward" Skye whispered into the darkness, the only light filtering in the window through the drawn blinds.

"What." Grant whispered back, sounding more annoyed than woken up by her whisper.

"What do you think of May and Coulson being all cute? Cause I think their acting is a bit too good if you catch my drift." Skye rolled over so she was facing his bed, though he was still facing the wall, his back to her.

"Skye, we're under cover. It's part of their job, of course they're good at it." He rolled over to face her, only able to see her dark eyes in the darkness.

"Yeah, I know. But still, they looked awfully cozy in the car." She looked past him at the sliver of sky she could see through the blinds. "I love London so far."

Grant sighed and looked out the window, pulling open the blinds so they could see the skyline.

"Skye, you've only been here for like six hours. You have no idea if you love it yet." He watched the moonlight hit her face and couldn't help but smile; she looked happy.

"I don't know, Grant. I'm a firm believer in love at first sight." She cut her eyes from the window to his face, which looked younger and happier in the half light.

"Oh please. Though I'll give you London. It's much prettier than New York, even up close." He put his arms behind his head and looked out the window again, watching the stars.

"I know!" She said quickly. "I'd never left the country before getting this job. And this is the first time I've ever used a passport." Her voice had changed, gotten softer somehow.

"You never went out of the country as a kid? Not even to Mexico?" Grant asked, shocked that she'd ever left the country before adventuring to Peru on their first mission.

"Nope. None of the foster families or adopted parents ever took me anywhere. Said I wasn't worth the money." She didn't seem disturbed by this, but Grant rolled to face her, his back to the window.

"They're idiots." His voice was flat and emotionless, but on the inside he was fuming. If anyone, ever, told Skye she wasn't worth it, he would personally see to it that they never walked properly again.

"Yeah, I guess." Skye conceded, "You must have gone cool places as a kid," She said, her eyes still fixed on the London skyline.

"A few times to Canada, one time down to mexico, but we mostly went to Boston. It was close, cheap, and I think they were hoping that they'd lose one of us." He laughed dryly, and Skye laughed with him.

"Someday I'll get to see it. The world, I mean. I'm in the right business, I guess." Her eyes left the window and caught his, holding tight to his eyes.

"I've seen the world, I guess. But it's not the pretty part. It's ugly and selfish and evil. You don't want to see that." He seemed to reach towards her in the darkness, but thought better of it.

"But you see, I do. I want to see all of it, and if some of it is ugly and evil, then so be it. That's how the world works. I'm not a child; I know I don't live in fairyland, Grant."

He was silent for a minute, trying not to think of this as a messy metaphor for his relationship with Skye. He was ugly and evil, and she was perfect in spite of her past, and maybe, just maybe together they could be amazing.

"I know you're not a child, Skye."

~~~~Le Fancy Line Break~~~~

"Jemma, you still awake?" Leo whispered into the darkness, waiting for a response from her bunk above his.

"Yea, still a bit messed up from the plane I suppose." She responded, though it sounded like he'd woken her.

"You don't have to lie, Jemma. I know I woke you," Leo said, ignoring her as she started to pipe up. "No, no. Get some sleep. We have all day tomorrow to talk." He rolled over to put his back to the window.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice promising more anger if he lied. He didn't hesitate long.

"Just got the first day jitters, you know how I get." He shook his head, even though he knew she couldn't see him. She signed and started to climb down the ladder.

"I do know how you get. Move over." She ordered as she slipped in beside him. He rolled his eyes but scooted over to make room, pulling her against his chest so they were both looking out the window.

"So are you going to talk? Or should I?" Jemma said after getting comfortable. She couldn't see his face, but his silence gave her the answer she needed. He wasn't going to talk.

"You know," She began, "This isn't all that different from living together at SciOps. Remember when I used to have nightmares? God, it was horrible until you noticed. I didn't even know that you knew until one night." She trailed off, laughing quietly to herself.

"I remember. I'd started waiting for you to fall asleep while sitting outside your bedroom door. You would always get up and pace around your bedroom after the nightmares." She smiled and nodded, some of her hair falling out of her braid.

"And that night you finally came into my room. I wasn't even awake, and you sat on the floor next to my bed for hours, waiting for the next nightmare. When I woke up, you were right there, waiting for me to remember where I was. I thought you were God." She laughed a bit too loud, then covered her mouth. Leo rolled his eyes, but couldn't contain his chuckle.

"Well, you were always there for me, Jem. It only made sense that I help you with your demons as well." Leo said, looping his arms around her waist, his forehead touching the back of her neck.

"So are you going to explain?" Jemma said, turning to face him. Her face was inches from his, and both of them smiled, knowing what the other was thinking.

"I'm just a bit of a nervous wreck because we're all in such close quarters, and we're undercover. What if we get caught, Jem?" Leo's eyes flickered between her eyes and her lips, making what he was implying very clear.

"At this point? I'm not even sure we're fooling Skye. And who cares about Section 17 anyways? If we don't give Coulson a reason to report us, we'll be fine. We've been in tighter spots, you know that," She said, pressing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss before pulling away to press a kiss to the top of her head.

"Let's face it. We both know where that's leading, Jem." He smiled into her hair, and she smiled into his neck; they weren't psychically linked for nothing.

"Since when did you become ?" Jemma teased, snuggling into his arms, looking up at him. He chuckled and glanced down at her.

"Since Skye and Ward were in the next room over. And I was sharing a bathroom with Melinda May." He pulled her closer and tangled his legs into hers, falling into the familiar position.

"You're right." Jemma closed her eyes and pressed her nose into his neck, relaxing.

"It's nice to get to sleep with you again." Leo said softly, his face angled down so if her were to move a few inches up the bed, they'd be kissing.

"I missed this," Jemma said, sleep seeping into her voice.

"Goodnight Jemma," Leo said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Goodnight, Leo."

* * *

 **Goodnight Readers! ~M**


End file.
